


Masquerade Quarrel

by ikkka



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aggressive But Consensual, Costume Kink, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Deepthroating, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masks, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, claude takes more shit from sebastian than he was ever required to do, mask kink, sebastian is a dominate bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkka/pseuds/ikkka
Summary: At a masquerade ball, Sebastian has some business to tend to.Kinktober Day 1Prompt: Deepthroating / Masks





	Masquerade Quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober time! the prompts for today were Deep-Throating | Inflation | Face-Sitting | Masks. I chose to combine deepthroating and masks. enjoy!

Claude’s masquerade mask, made of golden sequins and purple lace-trim, reflected the light of the dingy orange supply closet lamp. Sebastian admired the horns that the mask formed at the side, how firm the material felt underneath the hard grip he had on them, and how the mask barely moved when he pulled on it. Sebastian’s eyes wandered to look at Claude; watch how his cock slid in and out of his mouth, how his saliva dripped down his chin, how much of a mess he was making with that hot mouth of his. His eyes, just as golden as the mask, were glistening and watery, but gave away the smirk Claude wasn’t forming. Claude was enjoying every minute of this. His stoic expression did not hide that well.

“You’re disgusting.”

Sebastian moaned through gritted teeth. He was grunting and panting, determined to keep it together. Claude flicked his tongue playfully across Sebastian’s tip before bobbing his head back down to the hilt, and he almost moaned again. He squirmed a bit, but Claude’s hands were planted firmly at the side of his pelvis, matched as if they were made to be there. He was pinned against the closet wall, and although he knew he could struggle free if he tried, he didn’t think he wanted to.

“Obscenity is the essence of who and what we are, Michaelis.” Claude dragged the flat of his tongue up the underside of Sebastian’s cock. “Lust is the most powerful of sins, for it is a combination of all.”

“Be quiet, you poetic _vulture_.” Sebastian growled out. He let go of Claude’s mask in exchange for gripping his skull, his nails digging into Claude’s scalp through his gloves. Claude looked up at Sebastian with half-lidded eyes, humming contently with his mouth snug around Sebastian’s cock. The vibrations sent similar jolts through Sebastian’s abdomen, but he didn’t waver.

The supply closet was dark, despite the lamp, and very cramped. Claude’s knees were forced into place by buckets and boxes cluttering the floor, only really allowing for one proper position. If Sebastian shoved Claude backwards, he would fall against the other wall, hitting his spine against one of the wall hooks. Sebastian would lose balance if Claude let go of the vice-grip he had on his pelvis, and to get up, Claude would have to climb up Sebastian. The flickering glow of both their demon eyes was the only light on Claude’s level. Claude’s eyes were slitted and burning with lust, Sebastian’s even more so, but the faint reddish-pinkish glow combined with the ceiling lamp was enough to see what they needed to see.

Sebastian thrusted into Claude’s mouth and he almost gagged, but he saved himself by pulling back.

“What I say is true.” Claude mused. He gently licked Sebastian’s slit. “Really, it has been years, and you’ve barely changed your stubborn ways.”

Sebastian’s breathing was heavy and labored. His eyes flashed a dangerous burgundy.

“I didn’t say you could stop.”

“You didn’t say I couldn’t, either.”

Sebastian forced Claude’s head down onto his cock, and Claude gagged this time. He tried to pull back but Sebastian held his head in place, his hold on both sides of Claude’s head made it feel like every hair follicle underneath his hands was scalding.

“All of it.” Sebastian snarled. Claude’s eyes watered up--his nose stung with every inhale--but once he got his throat to stop spasming, he nodded. With all the confirmation he needed, Sebastian began to thrust.

Claude’s vision was a little blurry, but he looked up at Sebastian regardless. The mask he had adorned reflected every inch of his personality well. A dark, black, maybe silky fabric, with white floral embroidered around the edges. The sides of the mask also came up like horns, much like Claude’s, but Sebastian’s were much smaller. Tiny, ruby jewels were scattered about the vines. It was much less flashy than Claude’s, but Sebastian was a lot less flashy than Claude in general. It framed his long face quite well, and certainly accentuated his eyes. Those eyes, Claude observed, seemed like they were burning just as much as the ball of tightness in his abdomen. Sebastian’s suit clung to him from his sweat, and Claude was certain his did as well. The closet was hot: boiling, in fact. The head of Sebastian’s cock assaulted the back of his throat. Spit fell from Claude’s chin, landing coldly on his knees. Claude felt like he was dying. Though, there were worse ways to die.

Claude wasn’t sure how long they had been at this, but he knew they were almost done when Sebastian bucked and nearly caved in on himself.

“Faustus,” Sebastian moaned, sounding a lot less dignified than he intended to sound. “I’m close.”

Claude pulled his mouth away, and this time, Sebastian let him. His gloved hand rose up and gripped the base of his cock, beginning to pump furiously, using his saliva as slick. Sebastian’s breathing quickened, and he grew silent. Breathing, but holding his breath. Claude shifted his knees a little and went as fast as he could go with the limited room his arm had. He was panting himself, he observed. He wet his lips. Eyed Sebastian’s cock as his hand moved up and down. Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut, and Claude looked up. He knew he was close. Incredibly close.

Sebastian’s breathing stopped, he squirmed, and then he came.

The sound he made was beautiful. A moan, mixed with a sigh, deep from the depths of his being. Claude shut his eyes. Sebastian’s grip in Claude’s hair softened. Sebastian hummed contently, almost purring, and he rubbed the tip of his cock against Claude’s now closed lips. This got him to part his lips a little, and Sebastian watched with focused eyes as Claude lapped at the head, tasting the salt in his come.

It was a gorgeous sight, Sebastian thought. Pretty Claude, with his eyes gently closed, mouth slightly agape. His nose and mouth marked by Sebastian. The flat of his tongue pressed warmly against his cock. He used his thumb to wipe some collateral damage off of Claude’s mask.

“Filthy vermin,” Sebastian quipped with a whisper. Claude merely smirked.

“Spider fucker.”


End file.
